


Tandem

by PhoenixAndJinx



Series: Platonic VLD Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic VLD Week 2017, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAndJinx/pseuds/PhoenixAndJinx
Summary: Quick fic for Platonic VLD Week day 3 on tumblr





	Tandem

“Alright paladins! Today we’re doing a traditional teamwork exercise!” Coran cheerily announced as he rolled in a contraption. The paladins were puzzled.  
“Is that...a tandem bike?” Pidge asked confused.  
“Looks like it.” Shiro sighed. He just knew this wasn’t going to go well.  
“You’ll all have to work together to get the bike to move and not fall over. Good luck!” Coran hurried away.  
“Let’s get on in height order. Hunk, me, Lance, Keith, and then Pidge.” Shiro prayed to any god that existed to save him from this trainwreck in progress.  
“Ha! I’m taller than Keith!” Lance crowed.  
“Oh yeah?! I bet I can pedal faster than you!”   
“Bring it on Mullet Man!” Shiro glanced at the ceiling and hoped that no serious injuries would happen. They all got on the bike and almost immediately fell over.  
“It’s Keith’s fault!” Lance yelled.  
“It was everyone’s fault. We have to work together. Let’s try this again.” Shiro sighed. They managed to actually move the bike this time but they fell over not long after. They all groaned and got back up to try again. The process repeated multiple times and eventually they got the hang of it.   
“Looks like they’ve got it Princess!” Coran said cheerfully.  
“Yes but we still have more work to do if we want to beat Zarkon.” Allura sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out our [Tumblr](quiiiiiznak.tumblr.com)  
> Send us prompts! Talk to us! Sneak peeks of upcoming works!


End file.
